


Circles

by velonica07



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternative Universe - Tenet, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velonica07/pseuds/velonica07
Summary: 垃圾船信条AU
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren





	Circles

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the kylux TENET AU no one asked for.  
> *OOC警告  
> *Major Character Death暗示有  
> *无差  
> 标题出处：Ludvico Einaudi，Greta Svabo Bech – Circles (based on Ludvico Einaudi“Experience”)

Hux终于见到了Kylo。

眼前的男人比他记忆里的样子要年轻许多。他脸上还没有那道疤，也还没有改名叫Kylo。但他的身材还是和Hux记忆里一样健壮高大，浓密的黑发在脑后绑成一个小辫子。而且和在Hux的时间线上初次见面时那个眼睛里都是笑意的人不同，现在的Kylo，或者应该叫Ben，露出一副戒备的神情，在紧张地握着拳头，死死盯着他等他开口。

面对这张既熟悉又陌生的面孔，这些年来Hux在心里打好的草稿都在一瞬间灰飞烟灭了。他只说了一句：“我是你这次任务的搭档。”

Hux没有想到以前的Kylo比他想象的还要难搞。Ben在执行任务时无视命令随意行动简直是家常便饭，也难怪CIA的人都会受不了他。这样的人对上面的人来说不会是一个好用的棋子，而除掉他的成本又太高。Hux也的确没有想到，他招募Kylo的契机会是他们上门来找到自己。

Ben似乎并不关心Hux是什么人，也不关心他们行动的目的，或者服务的对象。他只关心如何快速有效地解决目标，仿佛杀人是他的天职。Ben作为杀手的天分是毋庸置疑的。在Hux看来，杀人对Ben来说不仅是一种发泄的手段，也是他把自己和这个世界联系在一起的方式。然而Tenet并不是为了杀人而行动的组织。每当Hux尝试对Ben解释一次行动目的不是在于让哪个人死，而是在于让更多的人活着时，Ben都会抿着嘴盯着他，棕色的眼眸里浮现出明显的不满情绪。如果不是Hux从一开始就知道他们的结局，他肯定会认定自己要死在Ben的手下。这很公平。既然Ben没有完全信任他，他也不可能就这么信任Ben。

“这次我一个人去。”黑发的青年扔下这句话就离开了办公室。

坐在办公桌前的Hux摇了摇头，无奈地叹了口气。要是未来的自己能过来教教他该怎么管教Ben就好了。就算时间是Hux的同伴，他也依旧是孤身一人。按照Hux对Ben固执性格的了解，他知道自己再说什么都没有用。他能采取的对策，就是远远地监视Ben的行动。

这次的任务是除掉某个密谋以外部私人企业名义窃取国库数据并威胁政府的政治家，很老套的那种。不过就算再老套，擅作主张单独行动都是不应该发生的，非常不专业的行为。

Hux事后在现场找到了满脸是血的Ben。他坐在房间角落里，弓着左腿，额头靠在膝盖上，右手有气无力地握着手枪。

“你受伤了？”

Ben没有抬头。Hux叹了口气，“还能走吗？能就跟上来。”

Hux把Ben带到了安全屋，帮Ben处理好了伤口。他在Ben脸上看到了那道熟悉的疤痕，从Ben的左眼穿过，消失在他的黑发里。没想到这道疤的来历这么...简单。Hux有些无奈，觉得好笑却又笑不出来。他招Ben进来可不是为了来给他当保姆。

Ben好像没事人一样看着Hux，说道：“我就知道你会跟着我。”

Hux决定先给他来个下马威：“你不能一直这样不服从上级。擅自行动在逆行的时候会导致很严重的后果。”

Ben当然（还）不能理解Hux在说什么。“逆行？什么逆行？”

“你会知道的。你要先学会服从命令。”

Hux看到Ben露出了一种心怀不轨的笑容。

干他们这一行是不能跟同事发生情感关系的。在史塔斯克12和Kylo告别之后，Hux就发誓要做一个更专业的特工。所以当Ben用那种似曾相识的眼神盯着自己的时候，Hux唯一能做的就是拼命控制住自己。但同时他也很清楚：发生的事就是发生了。这是Kylo曾经对他说过的话。

他已经预感到Ben会把他按到墙上。所以Hux并没有抵抗。在Ben的嘴唇压上来的时候，Hux想起了那次告别时Kylo耀眼的微笑。天知道他当时多想伸出手去抚摸Kylo的脸颊，想把手指埋进他那在阳光下显得更柔软顺滑的黑发里，跟他说一句“不要走”。

Hux任由Ben宽大的手掌在他身上游走，粗暴地解开他的衬衫扣子，一条腿挤进Hux的两腿中间。他们的亲吻几乎是毫无章法的啃咬，充满了暴力和占有欲。Hux在嘴唇被咬破时吃痛地惊呼了一声，而Ben只是笑着舔过那块伤口，搂在Hux腰上的手也更用力了。

Hux想，也许他就是注定成不了一个所谓“专业”的特工吧。

有了一次就会有第二次。不知道是从什么时候开始，Ben行动的动机好像从杀人变成为了在任务完成后和Hux大干一场一样，他变得越来越多地去主动配合Hux，人也比以前听话了许多。长时间一起出任务，让他们之间逐渐形成了用眼神交流（或者不交流）的默契。Hux回想起很久以前，在和Ben相遇以前，在他和Kylo一起潜入Priya家的时候，还有在奥斯陆自由港里撬锁的时候，他感觉到的和Kylo之间那种奇怪且恰到好处的，让他可以把自己的后背交付给一个刚认识没几天的搭档的信任。他当时没有想明白这其中的理由是什么，但现在他开始羡慕起了以前的自己。他即将亲手把失而复得的东西再次送走，完成这个彼此永远互相错过的闭环。无论Hux多么希望将来的Kylo能做出什么不一样的选择都于事无补。他没有办法让过去的人回心转意，因为发生的事就是发生了。所有人都只是为了这个伟大计划服务的道具，就连拟定这个计划的创始者也不例外。自由意志也许是存在的，但它对于Hux来说是一个过于奢侈的东西。

后来在他们习惯了彼此之后，Hux只觉得和Ben搭档的时间过得飞快，很多事情失去了前因后果，只剩下他脑海里的一个个片段。他记得那个晚上，他们并排躺在房间的黑暗里，Ben唐突地对他说了一句：“你还是散着头发比较好看。”

Hux没有回答。他知道现在就是说出那句话的时机。

“下次的任务，我需要你回到过去找我。”

Ben扭过头盯着Hux看了一阵，然后他好像明白了什么。“所以逆行的意思就是回到过去？”

Hux闭上眼，“你想得没错。”

“那种事是可以做到的吗？”

“嗯。”

“等等...也就是说你从一开始就认识我？”

“严格来说，那时候我认识的那个人还不是你。我需要你自己去变成他。”

Ben转回头，看着天花板沉默了一阵。 “…如果我回到了过去，还会再见到现在的你么？”

Hux没有回答。他想不出一个合适的答案。无知是我们的武器。

他看向Ben，看着他融化在黑暗里的轮廓，换了一个话题：“你相信有平行世界存在吗？”

这次Ben没有吭声。

“我们所做的事只能影响在这个分支宇宙中发生的事情。但我们每一个举动的不同可能性都会产生不同的分支宇宙，只不过我们现在还没有手段和那些宇宙交流。”Hux转回头，“我的意思是说，不论我们在这条时间线上的结局是什么，都已经是我们能做到的最好的结果。也许在别的分支宇宙里，我们甚至都不会认识。另外，我相信总有一个分支宇宙，是你如愿以偿了的。”

Ben眨了眨眼，轻轻笑了。“说得好像你知道我想要什么一样。”

Hux当然知道。 _要不然你会那么毫不犹豫地去救我吗？_ 他只能在心里苦笑。现在Hux觉得，只有那时，在史塔斯克12地下的那道门前发生的事，是他整个特工生涯里最大的一次失误。

在出发之前，Hux告诉了Ben所有他必须知道的基本知识。当然，逆行期间在原则上是不能出安全屋的，但Hux依旧不觉得Ben就会那么老实。

“还有一件事。逆行过去之后，你的名字就是Kylo。”

Ben挑起眉毛看着Hux。Hux别开脸，没有再多解释。

“你没有其他要说的了吗？”

_你想让我说什么呢，Ben？_

“你知道我们这一行的人是没法做出任何承诺的。”

“你年轻时候应该没有现在这么无趣吧？”

“…我等着你去发现。”

Ben轻轻笑了。他摇摇头，转过身，说道：“那就，过去见？”

他没有再回头看Hux一眼。

Hux目送他进入逆转门。只有Hux知道，Kylo实际上的死亡就是在这一刻。是他亲手杀死了Ben。

Ives说过，见过那个东西的人都不能活着。而Hux为了完成这个闭环已经把这件事拖了太久。这个过程也许让他产生了自己不是道具的错觉，但现在那一切也已经结束了。

Hux转过身，他唯一剩下的念头，就是祈祷Kylo所作的选择都是出于自愿。


End file.
